Who knew?
by SakuraAngel6761
Summary: Kairi's having a baby and guess who's worrying like crazy? None other than her own hubby Sora! Just a little oneshot R&R please


Hi this is just to kill some of my writer's block.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts 2 nor the characters just the story

I hope you enjoy

**Who Knew?**

* * *

Sora paced the waiting room, back and forth the heels of his shoes making clicking noises as he went. Riku who watching finally had enough and said "Sora stop, you'll wear yourself out."

Sora turned to him "I can't! Does Kairi always feel like this while I'm gone fighting heartless and nobodies?"

Riku nodded "Probably worse."

Throwing his hands in the air "How can she stand it? Feeling so helpless I hate it, not being able to do anything!"

Riku sighed as he watched his best friend paced about worrying about his beloved wife, Kairi who was currently giving birth. "Y'know we should give more credit to Kairi she's stronger than she looks." No reply just more pacing. "Come on, Yuffie and Aerith are right beside her in case something might happen."

Sora pointed a finger at him "Ha, you admit something CAN happen." he was now pacing even faster "Oh my gosh what if something does happen."

"Hundreds of babies are born everyday she'll be fine." said Leon joining in the conversation and right beside him was Cloud and for last hour they had to watch Sora paced about and it was now starting to get at them.

"But Kairi is so small and her belly is so big what if something happens?" said Sora

"Sora you need to listen to your on advice and think positive." said Riku

"But-" said Sora

"Stop you'll jinx her." said Cloud

Realizing this was true Sora put his gloved hand over his mouth to stop any negative thoughts from becoming words. "Listen Sora we have the best doctor out of every world the best of the best she'll be fine." said Riku

Sora sat down and put his head in his hands "I know, but I can't stand the thought of losing Kairi she's my world Y'know? I mean I don't think I could fight if she wasn't here….."

Riku put a hand on his friend's shoulder "Sora you need to lig-" he said but was interrupted by Yuffie and Aerith coming out the door.

Both of them had sunned faces Sora walked up to them and asked "How is she? Is Kairi okay?"

Before they could even opened there mouths to answer him he went inside the room. BAM

"Ouch." he said opening his eyes to see the doctor who was delivering his child. Standing up and helping the doctor up Sora asked "How's my wife? Is she okay?"

"Don't worry sir all three of them are just fine." said the doctor

Sora pouted like he cared about other patients he just wanted to know if his Kairi was alright, "Where is she?" he said

The doctor flinched at the intensely of his voice and pointed to the room, but before he could say anything to the new father, Sora ran to the room.

"Kairi?!" he said entering the room

"Sora." he turned to see his lovely wife with not just one but two bundles of joy.

He walked up to them Kairi giggled and said "Boys time to meet your daddy." Both turned to look at Sora they smiled. Sora smiled back he felt so warm he felt like as if a missing part of his life was now found. "Would you like to hold one of them?" she asked her husband

"Uh…." said Sora

"Come on are sure you're the same man you saved all the worlds more than once?" Kairi said jokily, she gently placed one of the babies in his hands. "Now there, not so hard is it?"

Sora gave her his oh so famous grin "So what will named them?" he asked

Kairi staring at the baby in her hands "I have no idea, we didn't even come up with one name now we have to figure out two?"

"Mikomi?" Sora said

"What?" said Kairi

"It means hope which is what you always gave me whenever I think about you." he said smiling at her "I want to name this little fellow that because he has your eyes."

"Okay one name down." said Kairi, she closed her eyes and thought about a name for the baby in her arms. "Tomoshibi."

"Huh?" said Sora

"It means light, and Sora you always know how to light up my day. Plus this little guy has your eyes." said Kairi, her eyelids started to feel heavy.

Sora noticed this and put Mikomi in to the basket and grabbed Tomoshibi out of Kairi's arms and put him in the basket too. "It looks like the new mommy need to take a nap." he said giving her another grin

Kairi smiled, then yawned "Sora stay by my side?" she said

He smiled at his wife who was now falling fast asleep "Anytime." He stroked her face never in his wildest dreams would he never figure that he and Kairi would get together , get married , and have kids. Sora's smile grew bigger and quietly laughed who knew such wonderful events would happen especially to him! Destiny was a very funny thing, but then again who knew?

* * *

Hahahahahaha XD

I'm such a sap well I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot I had fun typing it up.

Please review


End file.
